He Knows
by Kxro-Kun
Summary: He knows... What does he know, WHY does he know? This is madness.. (Parody, don't expect anything)


Mathew squeaked, burrowing into his blanket, repeating, "He knows," Silently as his raging boner refused to calm down in his overly tight pants, "Oh my god, HE KNOWS!"

Gilbert groaned beside him, rolling over sleepily, only to fall down flat on his face on to the carpeted floor, "UGH!"

"HE KNOWSSS!"

"Jesus Christ, Birdie, who knows!?" The albino growled. He was having a nice dream of cuddling up to Gilbird and Matthew near a fire place when he was awoken by his shout. His best friend could be loud at times, but also extremely quiet, which confused him most of the times.

Said best friend squirmed around, throwing his phone into the abyss of a room. His fanboy moment didn't cease as he continued to shout, "BILL KNOWS OH MY GOD!"

"Bill? Who the fuck is Bill?! Do I know him?! What's your relationship with this Bill!?" Gilbert immediately spat out, tackling Matthew.

It took a moment for the blond to calm down and realize Gilbert was on top of him. It suddenly got extremely hot in the room, "B-Bill is a fictional character..." He explained, pushing on his long time friends chest to get him off. His boner made it even awkward.

"What were you even doing?"

Matthew coughed, "oh you know...just reading some kinky gay smut and trying not to get a boner...how's life with you?"

Gilbert went red, shrinking away, "Oh..yeah, I forgot you did that."

Reading gay smut was what Matthew did all the time. Let it be lesbian or gay, he loved reading kink. Being a virgin himself, it was a little embarrassing. Fortunately, no one knew of his little hobby but Gilbert. He was thankful for his 'beautiful sex god'

They had a...really weird relationship. Many people thought they were going out because of the skinship not to mention how much they hung out. They lived under the same roof and bed.

"Are you hard?" The crimson eyed fuck face dared to question, hitching up his thigh to meet a rather hard surface.

Matthew squeaked, shuffling away, "Y-you don't need to help me this time! I've got it."

The albino didn't look convinced, "You didn't know what masturbation was until that awkward boner in the shower. That was only two years ago. You haven't masturbated without me helping. You think you can manage?" The blond had never even used his own hands.

"Yeah but...then you get hard and we end up giving each other blowjobs." His face went redder with every word.

"That's the fun part." He purred.

"B-but like...isn't that what lovers do?" Matthew oh so desperately hoped Gilbert would understand.

"Wait I thought we alread- oh." A devilish smile covered his pals face, "maybe we could be fuck buddies."

Matthew went white, "f-fu..fook buddies? Is that what we are?" He was at the verge of crying.

Gilbert pinned him down, "Now tell me about the little kink you were reading."

Matthew looked around for an escape but was hopeless. His only choice was to respond...not that he minded because he really needed to fanboy it out of his system, "B-Bill..he's a psychiatrist. He meets with a depressed teen named Roderick..his parents sent him to a hospital since his last attempted suicide so he was stuck with him. Bill walked into him masturbating to him and well, HE KNOWS! The whips come on later. He's forcefully taken and made Bill's secret bitch and they both love it and I can't." He could feel himself twitching as he remembered the story in explicit detail.

"Interesting." Gilbert hummed, palming his fairly obvious erection begging to be free.

Matthew sighed, giving into his friend because he knew his struggles were useless. He got a nick out of it so why not? Aside from it being extremely embarrassing, "w-wait! I-I don't want us to be fuck buddies." He admitted, flushing up.

"Birdie, I thought we already were dating." His hand slid down his pants and groped his butt. After that we went to duck and ass was great and then Matthew. He was moved prepared and slid thrust repeatedly and came. Gorge, he's consonant and prevent std and HIV

"#_# was fret." Gilbert sigh, poop into eve bed

"An I precut?"

"Precut tutus wide." He reaped giving done a little kiss on The ass.

It was the mist amaze norm of his muse, act reducing do believe it. It had been 7 long years since teas known each other abs it wad poety it rin god they gou thither. They were happy nonetheless.

"I love me."

"I line me to."

The joke was short lived when a ninja creased through she window and stole their children and bomber. The world exploded and the gunning Doritos wen texting.

The apocalypse was upon them and it wag up to the 25096 y odd to fuck shit up even .

The night was still young when their second born dirt.

It was a tragic moment but they monkey on and had lots of gay sex.

The end


End file.
